Warlock
'Warlock' Warlocks were among the first humans to arrive in Elysium. They discovered Elemental power trapped in the gems found in the mountains and hills of the land. By freeing this power, the Warlock can create or attract Elemental spirits to serve him. Rubies contain the blazing power of Fire, diamonds the turbulent power of Air and winds, sapphires the mercurial power of Water and emeralds the enduring force of Earth. When the energies of a large number of gems are released, more powerful Elemental spirits can be called forth, or a larger number of lesser spirits. ^The Warlock can call upon a number of very strong and powerful beings to serve him. The Kings and Queens of the Elements are almost as powerful as demon lords and can summon and command lesser Elemental beings. Greater Elemental beings are strong, but often lacking in magical abilities. Elementals are comparable in power to lesser demons. Abilities: *The warlock collects gems from mines. *The warlock can use gems to summon elemental beings. *Warlocks have different innate powers depending on what element they are associated with. *Many powerful elemental beings have the ability to summon elemental beings themselves. Leaders: *Great Warlock of Air *Great Warlock of Earth *Great Warlock of Fire *Great Warlock of Water *Warlock of Air *Warlock of Fire *Warlock of Earth *Warlock of Water *Warlock's Apprentice *Captain Units: *Spearmen *Swordsmen *Archers *Crossbowmen *Heavy Infantries *Catapult *ScoutsGoblin_Archers(Mercenaries) Summons: *Air Elementals *Cloud Elementals *Earth Elementals *Flame Spirits *Fire Elementals *Lesser Earths *Lesser Waters *Purple Worms *Salamanders *Stone Drakes *Sylphs *Thunderbirds *Undines *Water Elementals *Winter Wolves Leader Summons: *Champion of Flames *Champion of Mountains *Champion of Storms *Champion of Waves *King of Fire *King of the Earth *Phoenix (Cannot command troops) *Queen of Water Tips As a warlock increases in power, he actually looses the ability to summon certain spheres. A fire warlock cannot use any form of water summoning, and an earth warlock is unable to summon air elementals. When a warlock reaches "Great" status, however, they gain a discount to summoning within their sphere (20%). This comes at the cost of being unable to summon any other types. They gain a greater summons, as well. Eventually you'll want one great warlock of each type, but to start with you will want to specialize. Save up your initial gems type for a ritual of mastery while summing from the other spheres. So if you start with fire, try to only use air/earth summons, and have your apprentice use water. You may need to use 1-2 summons of your starting element if you can't find another source of gems. The trick, though, is that most of the warlock types have an inherent movement ability that they share with their summons. Air warlocks (and their corresponding summons) can all have Flying. An army comprised entirely of air elementals/air warlock will then be highly mobile. Starting with diamonds and saving them up, thus nets you an early Great Warlock of Air, who will get a 20% discount on all his air elemental summons. This is a VERY mobile army that (cheaply) summons all its reinforcements in the field! Its even better if you find a good source of rubies, as fire elementals also have Float. While float can't as quickly bypass mountains, you can make the transition much smoother, flying around with a host of air/fire elementals. An all earth army can also hop mountains a bit easier, and an all water army can surge up the coasts, across lakes, or more quickly hop inlets. Even fire warlocks! With an entire army comprised of fire-immune units, you can better make use of burn forrest. Every time you see a strong enemy in woods, you can start fires with impunity, knowing it will only hurt them! By making a beeline for the Great warlocks (rotate which you are saving up for), you can very quickly have 4 armies that each gain a 20% discount on their summons. You'll be able to quickly bolster your ranks in the field as well, which will help speed things up in the late game when you find that last enemy in a far corner of the map. You wont need to wait 20-30+ turns to get your main armies in place, nor will you need to capture a nearby citadel and slowly recruit up. Category:Classes